Chocolate amargo
by Morgane D. Yeena
Summary: ¿Una enamorada puede aguantar que el chico al que más ama le preste más atención a alguien que apenas conoce? no... o almenos eso pensaba Shirley... una nueva alumna... dia de san valentin... chocolate en juego... ojos violetas y una espada de doble filo... el amor ¿Que se le ocurrira a Shirley para evitar lo inevitable?
1. Chapter 1

**NUEVA**

-Ahhh!, ¡¿Pero qué haces Milly!?- dije al sentir las manos de mi superior y presidenta sobre mis pechos masajeándolos.

-¡Oh! Pero que veo al parecer te han crecido los pechos ¿no Shirley?- dijo divertida mientras el agua caliente mojaba nuestros cuerpos… si efectivamente estábamos en las duchas tomando un baño, después de esa pequeña molestia vergonzosa en el baño nos dirigimos a los vestidores y comenzamos a cambiarnos, todo iba tranquilo hasta que Milly toco un tema muy inesperado.

-Oye Shirley-

-¿Si, que pasa?-

-Pues que mañana es San Valentín-

-¿Y que con eso?- pregunte curiosa y más aún ansiosa de que me equivocara en saber de qué estaba hablando.

-Pues que yo sé de una chica que está deseosa de regalarle chocolate a un muy buen amigo mío- yo solo sonroje y asentí con la cabeza.

-Jajaja ya sabia y dime ¿mañana si tendrás el valor para regalarle chocolate a Lelouch o te abstendrás y esconderás como los años pasados?-

-No lo hare, esta vez planeo dárselo cara a cara-

-Si bueno espero y puedas dárselo antes de que sus admiradoras te aplasten-

-Si lo espero, ¡Jo! ¿Por qué Lelouch tiene que tener tantas pretendientes?-

-No lo sé pero tampoco puedo entender cómo te has enamorado de un tío así-

-Ya dejemos el tema de una vez-dije enojada para ponerme frente a la puerta de mi dormitorio.

-Nos vemos mañana presidenta-

-Sí, buenas noches Shirley-

-Buenas noches- termine con una sonrisa abriendo la puerta de mi dormitorio y entrando a él.

-Buenas noches Shirley- me saludo la chica con la que compartía dormitorio, era una bonita chica de cabello negro, algo largo y siempre recogido en una coleta

-Buenas noches Elisa- le conteste con una sonrisa, después de todo ella se iba mañana de la escuela por un intercambio y la extrañaría mucho pero tanto a ella como a mí no nos gustan las despedidas tristes.

-Veo que estas muy nerviosa por el día de mañana ¿no?-

-p-pero que dices eso no es cierto- dije denotando mi completo nerviosismo con un rostro sonrojado.

-Jejeje, por supuesto lo que tú digas, pero ¿sabes? Si Lelouch no acepta esos chocolates caseros en serio que está ciego o puede que sea del otro lado- se comenzó a reír mientras mi rostro se ponía incluso más rojo que cuando Lelouch y yo estamos peligrosamente cerca.

-¡C-claro que no, él no es así! ¡Agh Eli, pero que cosas piensas!, aun así gracias-

-Jeje, no hay de que yo solo dije la verdad- Eli es una de las pocas chicas de este instituto que no están locas por Lelouch aparte de Nina y Milly y eso hace que pueda conversar abiertamente con ella aunque me sentiré muy sola cuando ella se vaya mañana.

_Al siguiente día…_

-Buenos días dormilona- me despertó una voz femenina, era Elisa que ya estaba levantada y vestida, con sus maletas hechas.

-Buenos días se nota que alguien madrugo hoy-

-Por supuesto no quiero perder mi vuelo-

-Jajaja ya se me hacía extraño que hoy amaneciera nublado ya veo la razón- dije divisando afuera de mi ventana.

-Jo que mala eres-

-Era broma Eli- dije levantándome de mi cama y encaminándome hacia el armario.

-Y dime ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?-

-A las 12 en punto-

-Ya veo… ¿pero eso no es dentro de 4 horas?-

-Si pero estaré aquí una hora más-

-Podrías haber aprovechado para dormir más-

-Lo que pasa es que quiero despedirme de los más posibles y estar los últimos momentos con mis amigos- dijo con una bella sonrisa.

-Sí, estarás muy feliz, porque no pienso dejar que te vayas sin un buen recuerdo- solo me contesto con una sonrisa y nos dirigimos al comedor para desayunar, ahí nos encontramos con Lelouch y los demás así que nos sentamos con ellos.

-Vaya que extraño verte desayunando Lulu- dije sentándome a su lado.

-Bueno si, lo que pasa es que tengo un mal presentimiento así que quiero pasar el mayor tiempo que se pueda en paz-

-¿Mmm? Eso es extraño viniendo de ti Lulu- dijo Milly.

-De por si lulu es extraño- dijo Rivals muy divertido.

-Ya basta de molestarlo Rivals- trate yo de defender a lulu.

-Bueno... bueno- contesto él.

-No hay problema Shirley no tienes por qué molestarte-

-Ah sí lulu, em oye lulu-

-¿Si que pasa?-

-Bueno yo… yo – dije bajando mi rostro y poniéndome roja cuando de repente sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases.

-Chicos en marcha es hora de clases- dijo Milly muy contenta, ya nos habíamos levantado todos y Milly me susurro al oído – Y buena suerte Shirley-

-Gracias presidenta- agradecí, al llegar al salón de clases todo estaba como siempre, un barullo, tome mi lugar atrás de lulu y empecé de nuevo una conversación con él.

-Oye lulu sobre lo que tenía que decirte yo…-

-Si ¿Qué ocurre Shirley?- apunto estaba yo de hablarle cuando entro el profesor y llamo la atención de todos.

-Muy bien chicos tengo un anuncio que darles, desafortunadamente Elisa deja de estudiar hoy en este instituto y se va de intercambio a Britania- muchos comenzaron a hacer comentarios de _– oh no ¿Por qué?-…-te extrañaremos-… _ y así, ella con una media sonrisa contesto.

-Me dio gusto haber estado con ustedes y yo también los extrañare, los quiero mucho, hasta luego- terminó con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y después se marchó.

-Muy bien chicos clama todavía hay otro anuncio que hacer, muy bien puedes pasar- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, de ella emergió una chica muy guapa de cabello largo y verde recogido en dos coletas, muy seria y con los ojos de un precioso color ámbar, muchos se quedaron impactados con su hermosura y sobre todo los hombres.

-Muy bien muchachos ella es una nueva estudiante y será su compañera de ahora en adelante- se empezaron a oír murmullos y comentarios de _– que guapa es-… -bienvenida-… -¿tendrá novio?- _ y cosas por el estilo que al parecer no pasaron desapercibidas por ella y ni por alguien que estaba delante de mí.

-Lulu ¿Qué te pasa?- inquirí al ver su rostro con una expresión de total sorpresa.

-Muy bien preséntate- dijo el profesor y ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes incluyéndome lulu se paró de su escritorio y se dirigió a la nueva.

-¡C.C! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- dijo con un tono de voz con el cual nunca le había oído hablar, era un tono entre preocupación y enojo, la chica nueva solo dirigió su mirada a él y con toda la serenidad del mundo le contesto.

-Hola Lelouch-

_Y hasta aquí este capítulo muajajajaja, bueno queridos lectores muchas gracias por leer esta historia y agradezco sus comentarios en el antiguo One Shoot de esta misma pareja que me motivo a hacer otra historia de ellos, cualquier comentario será bien venido en un review y muchas gracias por todo nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :D…._


	2. Mentiras

Cap.2

Mentiras

_-Hola Lelouch-._

Eso es lo que ha dicho aquella linda chica enfrente de mí pero una pregunta azota mi cabeza ¿Quién es? Y otra más la saca rápidamente de plano y me irrita -¿De qué conoce a Lelouch?-

-Joven Lelouch ¿Qué ocurre, ya conocía a la señorita?- dijo el profesor llamando la atención de lulu.

-¿Eh? … bueno yo…-

-No se preocupe señor nos conocemos desde hace poco tiempo, después de todo él es el vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil, no me extraña que este enterrado de los movimientos estudiantiles- dijo la chica nueva con una total seriedad defendiendo a lulu.

-Bueno eso tiene mucho sentido señorita, bien preséntese ante la clase-

-Hola mi nombre C.C.-

-Vamos ese no puede ser tu nombre solo son iniciales- empezaron a murmurar varios

-Bueno si señorita eso me parece extraño, por favor díganos su nombre-

-Ese es mi nombre señor y no hay que discutir-

-Ja, eso no es cierto y tú lo sabes- empezó a discutir lulu con la chica nueva y ella ante esto frunció el ceño.

-¿De que hablas Lelouch?-

-Vamos tu lo sabes bien, sabes bien que ese no es tu verdadero nombre-

-¿Acaso usted sabe el nombre de la señorita?-

-Claro que lo sabe profesor, todos lo saben… es C.C.-

-Ja vamos C.C. ya no mientas, tu y yo sabemos que ese no es tu nombre verdadero-

-Entonces…-

-Efectivamente señor, yo conozco su verdadero nombre- ante esta declaración que hizo lulu todos empezaron a murmura cosas acerca de cómo se conocían y la envidia que sentían de él.

-Bien entonces, señorita ¿me puede decir su nombre?-

-No señor-

-Y ¿usted joven lo hará?-

-Podría hacerlo sin ninguna complicación… pero tengo un contrato con ella así que no puedo hacerlo, ese nombre será solo suyo y mío- dijo con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro que no pude descifrar y entonces todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante su extraño comportamiento incluyendo a la aludida pero por poco tiempo pues su rostro cambio a una extraña sonrisa también indescifrable.

-Bien este asunto esta zanjado, me llamaran C.C., ¿le parece bien profesor?-

-Si de acuerdo- dijo no muy convencido y se comenzaron a oír lo reclamos de los estudiantes varones y las envidias de las femeninas ante la pequeña charla del chico más popular de la escuela y total desconocida –muy bien toma asiento al lado del joven Lelouch-y pronto comenzaron nuevamente los reclamos de parte varonil y femenil –y todos ustedes guarden silencio que empezamos con la clase- ella camino hacia al lugar de Lelouch y lo miro con una sonrisa para luego sentarse con él.

Empezaron a hablar y por lo que pude escuchar es como si se conocieran de hace tiempo.

-Hola Lelouch, ¿no te alegra verme?-

-Claro que no C.C., ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Te dije claramente que no debías salir-

-Vamos, estar encerrada es muy aburrido, no tengo nada que hacer, además no es como que si saliera se descubriera tu secreto-

-Vamos no hables de ello aquí alguien podría escucharte-

-Nadie nos está prestando atención y si alguien nos llegara a escuchar yo lo callaría a golpes… no dejare que nadie más que yo conozca tu secreto-

-Ahh, C.C. a veces me preocupan mucho tus decisiones-

-Pero yo soy tu contratista así que puedo ser tu peor enemigo, por lo tanto si no quieres que eso ocurra no cuestiones mis decisiones-

-y tú promete que serás mí aliada así que no te alejaras de mi lado-

-Lo que usted diga majestad-

Aunque no supe de que estaban hablando se les veía muy unidos y acaramelados, un pensamiento extraño me vino entonces ¿y si ella es su novia?, sonó la campana para salir aunque yo seguía sumida en mis pensamientos con esa loca pregunta hasta que una pelirroja me saco de mis pensamientos respondiendo como si hubiera leído mi mente aquella pregunta.

-No lo creo-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Sera ella su novia? Eso es lo que pensabas ¿no?-

-Si pero ¿cómo lo supiste Kallen?-

-No lo sé, se te nota en el rostro que eso pensabas- con esto dicho me puse colorada –Aunque debo admitir que yo también lo pensaba pero lo dudo, dudo que ella sea su novia…. O eso quiero creer- dijo esto último como un susurro aunque yo logre escucharla perfectamente.

-Bueno no importa lo que sea yo iré a hablar con ella para atar algunos cabos sueltos- dijo con un pesar o nerviosismo denotado en su voz, no me atreví a preguntarle el por qué así que solo asentí, me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí a ella.

-Te ayudare a buscarla-

-Gracias- salimos del salón y nos dirigimos sin pensarlo al comedor y ahí nos llevamos una degradable sorpresa, o al menos para mí, ella estaba sentada a un lado de Lelouch y además estaba compartiendo mesa con Rivales, Milly y Nina.

-Hola- dijimos acercándonos.

-Hola chicas- dijo Milly con su habitual sonrisa –Miren a quien tenemos aquí es la nueva alumna y aparte de ser muy bonita es muy adorable ¿no creen?-

-Claro jajaja- dije yo sentándome a un lado de Kallen que había tomado lugar a un lado de C.C., ella miraba con odio y nerviosismo a C.C., aunque no se el por qué exactamente, de repente Rivales interrumpió ese ambiente tenso.

-Oye lulu-

-¿Qué quieres Rivales?-

-Pues quería preguntarte ¿Qué fue el espectáculo que armaste con C.C. hace un rato?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Rivales-

-Pero lulu todos queremos saber el porqué de tu comportamiento- dije puesto que yo también quería saber más de todo eso.

-¿Mi comportamiento?-

-Si es que te comportabas totalmente extraño ¿verdad Shirley?- me pregunto Rivales a lo que yo solo asentí.

-Mi comportamiento no fue para nada extraño-

-Mmmm… si no puedo sacarte nada a ti se lo sacare a C.C.-

-Mph ella no te dirá nada-

-Eso no lo puedes decidir tú- y luego se dirigió a C.C. – Hey C.C: tú me dirás ¿no?, ¿Qué hay entre ustedes dos?-

-No te diré nada-

-Ehhh ¿Por qué?-

-Porque es un secreto entre él y yo- dijo ella con una sonrisa muy tranquila.

-Lo ves ella jamás me delataría po..-

-Mentira... mentira… mentira… todo es una cruel mentira- dijo Kallen con la cabeza baja y luego tomo de la mano a C.C. y salió corriendo, yo esperaba que todos se quedaran con cara de sorpresa y así fue hasta que lulu rompió ese acto siendo él el que saliera corriendo detrás de ellas y gritando –C.C... C.C.-

-Mentira, solo es una cruel mentira solo eso ¿verdad? Una mentira- dije yo cubriendo mi rostro haciendo que todos los demás voltearan su rostro de sorpresa hacia mí y dejaran de contemplar el camino que recorrieron esos tres, me miraban con una cara de sorpresa y tristeza.

_Y hasta aquí mis queridos lectores muajajaajaja… lamento no haber actualizado pronto y que este capítulo sea muy corto pero bueno eh estado muy justa en tiempos, aun asi de ahora en adelante actualizare más pronto :D prometido… nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo adiós…._


End file.
